US ARMY IN LOVE
by Sigma Kappa
Summary: Bella est heureuse en mariage avec Jacob depuis déjà 7 ans. Tout est en ordre et à sa place en apparence, du moins jusqu'à ce qu'elle rencontre Edward, soldat dans l'US Navy. Il remet en question toute sa vie bien rangée, ses choix, ses envies pour le futur. Pourrait-elle succomber au charme du soldat aux beaux yeux verts ? AH/AU/Lemon


**N/A: Voici la dernière des nouvelles histoires postées pour ce soir! J'espère que ces trois différentes histoires vont vous plaire, et si ce n'est pas le cas dites-vous que dans les prochains jours je posterais sûrement autre chose encore. Dans tous les cas, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review avant de fermer cette fenêtre (ou voir une autre de mes histoires dans mon profil? *clin d'oeil enthousiaste*). Assez de blabla, bonne lecture!**

* * *

**Premier chapitre**

Le bruit métallique des clés dans la serrure de la porte arriva à mes oreilles. Quelques instants plus tard, celle-ci claqua et j'entendis une voix grave s'élever du couloir de l'entrée.

\- "Je suis rentré!"

Je levais les yeux de mes mots croisés et vit mon mari entrer dans la pièce. Je l'observais pendant qu'il enlevait son manteau noir, posait sa sacoche en cuir au sol ainsi que ses clés sur le guéridon, puis enfin se retournait pour me voir. Un sourire fit son apparition sur son beau visage aux traits tirés par la fatigue lorsqu'il me remarqua, assise sur le canapé. Jacob s'approcha de moi et me serra contre son torse, me faisant me sentir ridiculement petite face à la masse de presque deux mètres qu'était mon époux. Il se recula de quelques centimètres, son visage me surplombant, et embrassa ma joue.

\- "Tu m'as manqué", dit-il, son souffle chaud caressant ma peau.

\- "Toi aussi." Un grand sourire se dessina sur son visage mat, ses yeux pétillant lorsqu'il vit que je le lui rendais chaleureusement. Puis il se décala et s'enfonça contre le dossier du canapé après avoir enlevé sa veste de costume et l'avoir posée sur l'accoudoir. Il me demanda la télécommande et changea la chaîne pour mettre celle des infos locales tandis que je soupirais discrètement en levant les yeux au ciel.

J'avais rencontré Jacob huit ans plus tôt au détour d'un couloir, lui rentrant dedans assez brutalement en m'excusant lamentablement, et son "Beauté, je me ferais bousculer cent fois par jour si c'était par toi" m'avait complètement subjuguée, me laissant pantoise et rougissante. Après plusieurs rendez-vous durant lesquels j'avais appris qu'il faisait des études de droit et où je lui avais moi-même parlé de mes études de médecine, nous étions devenus inséparables. Les choses étaient tellement simples avec Jacob, tellement faciles et agréables! J'étais tombée amoureuse de lui après seulement deux semaines et accepté de devenir Mme Jacob Black au bout d'un an de relation, par un "oui" retentissant qui avait fait tourner les têtes de toutes les personnes présentes dans l'amphithéâtre au moment de la demande de Jake.

Tous nos proches, amis et famille, nous avaient fortement conseillé d'y réfléchir à deux fois avant de faire le grand saut et si je n'avais pas eu Renée, ma mère, à mes côtés en tant que soutient infaillible, j'aurais fini par flancher et céder à leurs exigences. Elle était la seule personne à pleinement nous soutenir puisqu'elle s'était elle-même mariée à dix-huit ans – certes, j'en avais vingt quand j'avais épousé Jacob, mais c'était tout de même mal vu – avec mon père Charlie et qu'ils étaient toujours aussi amoureux que lors de leur première rencontre.

Même si notre relation n'était plus ce qu'elle était après sept ans de mariage, la passion s'étant essoufflée avec le temps, je ne pourrais jamais regretter d'avoir épousé un homme tel que Jacob. Il était doux, tendre et prévenant et avant d'être mon mari, il était avant tout mon confident et l'une de mes plus belles rencontres.

Il semblerait que la monotonie soit le lot de tous les couples mariés depuis un certain temps. Une fois la routine installée et les premières fois toutes épuisées, il ne restait plus que deux amis connaissant tout de l'un et de l'autre et vivant en colocation, accomplissant de temps en temps ce que l'on appelait le devoir conjugal. Je comprenais mieux le terme de 'devoir' et non de 'plaisir'. Quand on passait toute sa vie avec la même personne et qu'on ne faisait l'amour que tous les trente-six du mois à une heure bien précise, il n'y avait plus aucune notion de plaisir. Le résultat avait beau être le même à la fin de l'acte, s'il n'y avait aucune passion et si l'esprit n'y était pas pendant celui-ci, il ne s'agissait plus que d'une tâche commune à accomplir, comme le fait de faire la vaisselle ou de repasser les caleçons.

J'avais depuis longtemps dit adieu aux dîners improvisés, aux appels en plein milieu de la journée, aux réveils en plein milieu de la nuit et aux visites surprises au boulot. Certes, je n'aurais pu rêver meilleur mari que Jacob : il était affectueux et faisait son possible pour que je sois heureuse. Mais ce que ma vie était monotone ! Être enfermée dans un rôle de femme au foyer _limite_ veuve alors que j'avais à peine vingt-sept ans n'était pas ce dont j'avais rêvé, et ce sentiment d'ennui refaisait surface dès que mes meilleures amies me parlaient de leur vie palpitante – que ce soit au niveau culturel ou sexuel. Quand on avait un mari qui ne faisait l'amour avec vous qu'en position du missionnaire, il y avait de quoi avoir envie d'aller vérifier si l'herbe n'était pas plus verte ailleurs. Cependant, j'étais une femme mariée et… heureuse de l'être, je suppose. J'étais heureuse avec Jacob.

Oui, ma vie sexuelle était quasi-nulle. Mais j'étais heureuse avec Jacob. _Je __**suis**__ heureuse avec Jacob._

\- "Le dîner est bientôt près ? Il est déjà neuf heures moins dix", commenta mon mari en laissant son regard rivé à l'écran de télévision.

La routine continuait. Après avoir regardé la télévision, nous dinions à neuf heures, allions nous coucher à dix et faisions _occasionnellement_ l'amour avant de nous endormir et de nous lever à sept heures. La même chose… tous les soirs.

Je soupirais en me relevant et me dirigeais en traînant des pieds jusqu'à la cuisine.

\- "Oui, bien sûr."

Comme tous les midis lors de ma pause repas, je déjeunais au centre ville avec mes deux meilleures amies.

Le temps étant magnifique pour le mois de Mars bien que toujours aussi frais, nous nous étions installées sur la terrasse chauffée du _Smithsonian_, un restaurant situé à mi-chemin de nos emplois à toutes les trois. Orientée de façon à pouvoir regarder le mouvement incessant de la foule, je m'émerveillais de cette vie qui habitait le centre ville de Chicago. J'habitais dans une des banlieues au sud de la ville et la vie y cessait dès que la nuit tombait, me rendant à la fois perplexe et déprimée. Ce qui était agréable en ville c'était que tout était en perpétuel mouvement.

\- "Bells, à ce rythme tu vas finir vieille fille", me morigéna Alice Cullen, ma meilleure amie depuis toujours.

Surnommée affectueusement "petite femme" par votre servante, cette femme était aussi survoltée qu'un lapin Duracell et n'était guère plus grand que celui-ci. Son visage d'enfant, avec sa bouche ronde et ses lèvres pleines, ses joues roses, ses longs cils noirs et son nez fin légèrement en trompette faisait plier le pire des tyrans et lorsqu'elle voulait quelque chose, elle était certaine de l'obtenir grâce à ses grands yeux larmoyants. Alice était l'Excentricité incarnée, sautillant sur ses pieds, frappant dans ses mains et chantonnant lorsqu'elle était contente ou simplement de bonne humeur. Ses cheveux noirs coupés au carré et la frange tombant devant ses yeux accentuaient son côté femme d'affaire, mis en avant par des tenues hors de prix qu'elle confectionnait elle-même, étant styliste et possédant sa marque – "_LaFée_" commençait à devenir la marque de prédilection de l'Elite pouvant se permettre d'acheter ses créations – ainsi que deux magasins. Ses idées farfelues et son caractère de feu rendait quiconque la connaissant quelque peu méfiant de ses idées _géniales_ – Alice était la reine en ce qui concernait le fait de s'attirer des ennuis, ceux-ci étant souvent plus gros que nos deux maisons réunies.

Esmée Cullen était la mère d'Alice. Elle avait rencontrée ma mère lorsqu'elle avait déposé sa fille pour son premier jour en maternelle, puisque Renée y était institutrice. Elles étaient rapidement devenues amies et Alice et moi n'avions fait que nous rendre compte que nous étions faîtes l'une pour l'autre. En effet, elle vivait dans la maison blanche située juste à droite de la mienne dans notre banlieue résidentielle à Seattle et une fois ce constat effectué, nous ne nous étions plus quittées, devenant les meilleures amies du monde et faisant tout ensemble, y compris peindre ma maison en rose quand nous avions sept ans. Mon père, policier de son état, avait bougonné en découvrant que sa maison était devenue une réplique de celle de ma poupée Barbie, mais nos mères avaient tellement adoré l'idée qu'elles avaient toutes les deux décidé de repeindre entièrement les deux maisons en rose. Aujourd'hui encore, nos deux maisons étaient les seules du quartier peintes en rose parmi la marée blanche de celles des autres voisins.

\- "A quoi penses-tu ?" S'interrompit Alice alors qu'elle me parlait, se rendant bien compte que je ne l'écoutais pas très attentivement.

\- "Notre enfance à Seattle", souris-je tendrement. Je me tournais vers Rosalie. "Tu savais que nous avions tout fait ensemble, Alice et moi ?"

Rosalie acquiesça.

\- "Oui. Grandir…"

\- "Avoir notre premier baiser lors de la même soirée…" Continua Alice.

\- "Perdre notre virginité le même soir…"

\- "Ensemble ?" Questionna Rosalie en haussant un sourcil sceptique.

\- "Beuh !" Grimaçais-je tandis qu'Alice répondait après avoir avalé une longue gorgée de Coca-light.

\- "Le même soir oui, mais ni avec le même mec ni au même endroit. Nous n'avons pas le même sang mais… On est des âmes sœurs et je ne pratique pas l'inceste !"

Je frissonnais en imaginant la scène, de même qu'Alice puisque lorsque nos regards se croisèrent par-dessus la table, nous éclatâmes de rire et nous tirâmes la langue dans un mouvement très synchronisé.

_Oui, j'ai vingt-sept ans et je tire la langue à ma meilleure amie tout aussi adulte que moi._

Si je n'avais pas rencontré Jacob et si épouser sa meilleure amie était autorisé quelque part, je me serais sans nul doute possible mariée à cette femme. Je la considérais plus comme ma sœur que comme ma meilleure amie et comme elle le disait si bien, son âme semblait jumelle de la mienne.

Alice et moi étions donc nées et avions grandis à Seattle, et cela faisait deux ans que nous avions déménagé à Chicago. Si cela n'avait été que de mon ressors et du sien, nous serions sans doute restées à Seattle. Après tout mes parents vivaient là-bas, de même que ceux d'Alice ainsi que tous nos amis. Cependant, Jacob avait eu une proposition d'emploi qu'il n'avait pas pu refusée, venant du célèbre cabinet d'avocats _Kirkland &amp; Ellis LLP_, plus précisément de leur bureau basé à Chicago. Ils lui proposaient la somme extravagante de 79 000 $ nets par mois, et cela sans compter les honoraires – Jacob prenait 395 $ de l'heure – et les bonus qu'il pouvait gagner. Avec mon soutient, car étant médecin je pouvais exercer n'importe où, Jacob avait accepté et nous avions préparé notre départ.

Comme je le disais, Alice était une femme d'affaires, une _remarquable_ femme d'affaires. Quand j'étudiais pour devenir médecin, elle faisait des études de stylisme et réussissait brillamment grâce à ses idées incroyables et ses créations fabuleuses. Sa mère étant designer et architecte d'intérieur, elle l'avait aidée à monter sa première affaire sur Seattle en lui prêtant les fonds nécessaires à démarrer son entreprise et en orientant ses propres clients vers la boutique de sa fille unique. Alice s'était rapidement fait un nom à Seattle grâce à son talent inné de la mode et avait bien vite remboursé l'investissement de sa mère. Quand je lui avais annoncé devoir partir à Chicago, Alice avait vu cela comme une opportunité de s'agrandir, de voir plus loin que les limites de sa ville d'enfance – et puis il était "impossible de nous séparer", comme elle me l'avait elle-même confié lorsque je lui avais appris la nouvelle. Elle avait donc réservé un billet pour le même vol que nous, visité sur internet plusieurs appartements et découvert un penthouse en plein centre ville qu'elle pouvait largement se permettre de s'offrir avant de venir s'installer deux jours après mon arrivée dans cette nouvelle ville. D'ailleurs, même si nous ne vivions pas exactement l'une à côté de l'autre puisqu'un quart d'heure de route nous séparait, son magasin et son penthouse n'étaient situés qu'à dix minutes à pieds de mon lieu de travail, ce qui nous permettait de nous voir tous les jours.

\- "Vieille fille ?" M'exclamais-je en écarquillant les yeux, la première phrase d'Alice revenant hanter mes pensées comme un boomerang. "Etant donné que je suis mariée, ce terme ne peut s'appliquer à moi ! Pas vrai ?" Je chuchotais mes derniers mots en jetant un œil en direction de Rosalie Hale, ma seconde meilleure amie, pour qu'elle me soutienne.

\- "_Biiiip_, je passe !" Fit-elle en levant les mains devant elle en signe de défense avant de les reposer sur la table et de jouer avec sa fourchette.

\- "Rose !"

\- "Quoi ?" Demanda la traîtresse en me regardant par dessous ses cils ridiculement longs, ses yeux bleus faisant la navette entre moi et sa salade verte.

\- "Mais dites-moi que je ne suis pas une vieille fille voyons !" M'outrais-je en tapant du poing sur la table, faisant sursauter Alice.

Ma prétendue meilleure amie fit la moue et ne prit pas la peine de me répondre, observant les passants comme si elle ne m'avait pas entendue.

\- "Je ne sais pas mentir…" Avoua Rosalie en rougissant et en reposant tout doucement sa fourchette sur la nappe blanche.

Rosalie était une femme vraiment magnifique, le genre de femmes qui faisait se tourner toutes les têtes vers elle lorsqu'elles passaient quelque part. Avec ses jambes incontestablement longues et musclées, sa taille fine et ses atouts généreux, Rosalie se faisait courtiser une bonne centaine de fois par jour minimum. Quand elle envoyait sur les roses ceux qui osaient venir la déranger – car Rosalie ne supportait pas qu'on vienne la draguer plus de dix fois dans la même minute – ils ne lui en tenaient pas rigueur le moins du monde, éblouis par ses longs cheveux bouclés blonds comme les blés, son teint et son visage lisse de poupée russe, ses yeux bleus profonds comme l'océan, son sourire ultra bright et ses fossettes délicieuses qui lui donnaient un air malicieux quand elle souriait.

Alice laissa échapper un rire cristallin, faisant se retourner plusieurs personnes des tables voisines vers la nôtre. Je baissais la tête en rougissant à mon tour et donnais plusieurs coups de fourchette dans mes frites.

Rosalie soupira et sembla se concentrer intensément.

\- "D'accord, tu n'es pas… une vielle fille." Elle grimaça la fin de sa phrase et tenta de me piquer une frite, semblant définitivement abandonner l'idée de finir sa salade. Je tapais sur sa main tandis qu'elle la retirait en soupirant, me jetant un regard de chien battu. "Une ?"

\- "Nope. Tu n'es qu'une menteuse, et tu ne mérites pas une seule de mes frites, Rosalie Lilian Hale."

Alice continuait de rire, se fichant clairement que les gens la regardent. Elle se moquait de l'avis des autres, blindée qu'elle était d'avoir du affronter les moqueries sur sa taille depuis qu'elle était jeune. Je l'avais défendue à maintes reprises et aujourd'hui elle était nettement capable de se défendre par elle-même. Elle avait fait beaucoup de chemin depuis le temps où je la réconfortais dans les toilettes des filles parce que les gens la traitaient de naine.

\- "Petite femme, beau mec à trois heures", fis-je en avalant une gorgée de mon Perrier.

\- "Pas trop mal", acquiesça Alice après avoir regardé l'homme en costume noir pendu à son téléphone qui était accoudé à un arbre de la terrasse du restaurant. "Costume Armani, _mhmm_…" Elle sembla peser le pour et le contre et tapota ses ongles french-manucurés sur la table en réfléchissant. Puis elle soupira fortement. "Hélas, je suis déjà sur un coup." Elle fit un sourire de chasseuse lorsque le serveur passa près de nous, le faisant trébucher sur un obstacle invisible quand il découvrit les dents blanches et parfaites d'Alice Cullen. "Si vous voulez bien m'excuser… Je serais de retour dans un instant", fit-elle en nous adressant un clin d'œil, se relevant gracieusement de sa chaise. Elle prit notre addition, où nous avions chacune payé notre part, puis partit d'une démarche assurée en direction du pauvre homme.

La proie du jour était plutôt grande, la peau pâle et les cheveux blonds légèrement frisés tombant sur de petits yeux marron en amande. Il avait même une adorable fossette au menton et une barbe de trois jours plutôt sexy. Je pouvais tout à fait comprendre le choix d'Alice.

\- "Il n'a aucune idée de ce qui l'attend", fit Rosalie en croquant un morceau de frite. Je riais avec elle en regardant la façon dont Alice acculait le serveur contre le comptoir du bar, devant les yeux ébahis du barman, puis…

\- "Mais tu m'as piqué une frite !" M'exclamais-je en désignant d'un coin accusateur le bout jaune qui dépassait des lèvres rouges de mon amie.

\- "Oui mais… euh… tu sais elles sont froides… et… allez Bella, soit cool !"

Rosalie et moi nous étions rencontrées à l'hôpital un peu après mon arrivée à Chicago. Elle était chirurgienne plastique au Prentice Women's Hospital, soit le même que celui où je travaillais. Nous nous étions croisées plusieurs fois dans l'ascenseur et avions fini par faire plus ample connaissance, devenant rapidement amies. Mais dès qu'il était question de nourriture, qu'il s'agisse d'amis ou non, je m'emportais vite.

\- "Tu me dois un plat de frites", boudais-je en croisant les bras sur ma poitrine après avoir poussé mon assiette dans sa direction.

\- "Bah Bella, pourquoi tu lui as donné tes frites ?" S'étonna Alice en revenant et en s'asseyant sur la chaise qu'elle occupait précédemment. Elle croisa les jambes et attendit mon explication.

Je me saisis de mon verre de Perrier et récupérais la rondelle de citron qui trônait sur le bord du verre, jouant avec en la faisant rouler entre mes doigts.

\- "Elle a piqué mes frites. Dans mon assiette", bougonnais-je.

Alice eut une mine attristée et posa sa main sur mon poignet, puis jeta un regard courroucé à Rosalie, qui se gavait comme si de rien n'était.

\- "Quoi ? Je n'en ai piqué qu'une !" Se défendit-elle, la bouche pleine de frites. Alice eut un regard oblique vers le plat devant elle et Rosalie marmonna une réponse indistincte, gênée. "C'est elle qui me l'a donné, je lui ai pas forcé la main hein…"

\- "Rose, Rose, Rose…" Soupira Alice. "Tu sais bien que Bella et la nourriture, c'est quelque chose", dit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel et en tapotant mon poignet de ses petits doigts fins. "Elle déteste qu'on pique dans son assiette, ça lui coupe toute envie de manger. Là, je suis sûre qu'elle meurt de faim, mais comme tu as pris dans son plat elle ne voudra plus y toucher."

Rosalie me regarda avec des yeux ronds, ceux-ci s'emplissaient de larmes.

\- "C'est vrai ?" J'hochais rapidement la tête. J'étais quelqu'un de plutôt généreux, mais comme je l'avais déjà dit, quand il s'agissait de nourriture je m'emportais facilement. "Oh Bella, pardon ! Je suis tellement désolée !" Elle semblait à deux doigts de pleurer.

\- "Hey Rose, ce n'est rien", la rassurais-je en posant à mon tour une main sur son poignet. Dire que j'étais étonnée du comportement de Rosalie était un euphémisme. Je la connaissais et la Rosalie qui était mon amie ne pleurait pas ainsi, et sûrement pas pour une simple histoire de frites. "J'irais m'acheter un plat de boulettes _Chez Gino_ en retournant à l'hôpital."

Rosalie renifla bruyamment.

\- "Tu es sûre ? Tu peux prendre mon assiette si tu veux…" Proposa-t-elle en poussant délicatement son plat vers moi.

Alice secoua la tête de gauche à droite.

\- "Ça ne marche pas comme ça. Elle a non seulement horreur qu'on pique dans son assiette, mais aussi qu'on la nourrisse, que quelqu'un partage ses couverts ou son assiette ainsi que de prendre dans celle des autres", énuméra-t-elle en utilisant ses doigts. "Très compliquée la gamine."

Avais-je précisé que puisque j'appelais Alice "petite femme" celle-ci avait décrété devoir m'appeler "gamine" ? Et bien c'était chose faîte.

\- "Hé !" Grognais-je en stoppant mes gestes avec le morceau de fruit. Je désignais Alice en faisant un mouvement agacé de la main vers elle. "Je partage avec _toi_."

\- "Et seulement avec moi, et encore, il m'a fallu deux ans pour t'apprendre à le faire !" Rit Alice en me tirant la langue.

J'haussais les sourcils et regardais alternativement la rondelle de citron entre mes mains et le visage d'Alice. Elle fit le rapprochement et comprit ce que j'allais faire, mais c'était déjà trop tard.

J'avais avalé la rondelle de citron.

\- "Noooooon !" Hurla Alice en mettant une main devant sa bouche et l'autre devant ses yeux. "Pourquoi m'infliges-tu ça ? Pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi ?" Geignit-elle en tapant du pied.

Je savourais ma rondelle tandis que Rosalie grimaçait en finissant ses frites, nous observant Alice et moi l'une après l'autre.

\- "Quelqu'un peu m'expliquer ce qui se passe ?" S'exclama-t-elle une fois que j'eu fini ma rondelle et balancé la peau du citron dans mon verre vide.

J'haussais les épaules en ricanant.

\- "Alice a aussi ses petites tares."

\- "C'est juste dégueu, OK ?" Marmonna Alice en enlevant ses mains de son visage. "Rien que d'imaginer l'acidité sur mes papilles ça me… _Urghh_ ! Parlons d'autre chose, pitié."

\- "D'accord…" Soupira Rosalie. Au bout de deux ans, elle avait comprit qu'Alice et moi étions spéciales et ne posait plus trop de questions sur notre comportement. Après tout, nous avions également découvert des choses sur elle sans pour autant les commenter… de trop.

Par exemple, Rosalie enlevait son vernis à ongles tous les jours et s'en remettait tous les jours, qu'il soit abimé ou non. Elle changeait de paire de chaussons tous les jours également, comme on change de sous-vêtements. Et puis elle n'avait pas l'air, mais Rosalie était une grosse, énorme, incroyable maniaque de la propreté. Une femme de ménage passait à son loft deux fois par jour. Même si, à bien y réfléchir, ce dernier point n'était pas trop contestable.

En effet, Rosalie vivait à Boystown, un quartier au nord de Chicago. Si Alice et moi n'avions pas immédiatement compris pourquoi ce quartier du secteur de Lake View était surnommé ainsi, nous avions rapidement découvert le pourquoi de ce surnom : Boystown n'était autre que le plus ancien quartier gay du Midwest et le plus important de la communauté gay – avec également à Chicago le secteur de Edgewater, réservé à la communauté lesbienne, dans le quartier d'Andersonville. La femme de ménage venant deux fois par jour n'était pas du luxe étant donné que Boystown était réputé très attrayant avec ses bars, ses boîtes de nuit et ses commerces, et qu'il y avait des fêtes organisées tous les jours dans le loft que partageait Rosalie avec ses deux colocataires, Alec et Quil. Je ne disais pas que tous les homosexuels étaient de gros fêtards, loin de là, mais Rosalie avait choisi l'immeuble de la fiesta par excellence – nous y allions d'ailleurs en soirée tous les weekends.

\- "Bilan des courses pour le serveur, donc ?" Interrogea Rosalie en rivant son regard sur Alice tout en essuyant sa bouche avec sa serviette en tissus.

\- "Oh, pas grand-chose…" Soupira Alice d'un air mélodramatique. Elle sortit quelque chose de la poche de sa jupe haute et secoua alors une serviette devant nous, un grand sourire soudain affiché sur ses lèvres. "J'ai juste son adresse et son numéro de téléphone, vous voyez, au cas où…"

\- "Ouais, au cas où tu ne trouves personne de mieux d'ici ce soir", rit Rosalie tandis qu'Alice acquiesçait en pliant la petite serviette en papier. Je levais les yeux au ciel tandis qu'elle rangeait ledit numéro dans son sac à main et se préparait à partir pour rejoindre sa boutique après avoir vérifié l'heure. "Je ne voudrais pas qu'Audrey meurt de faim !" Dit-elle en s'étirant une fois debout. Je consultais ma montre à mon tour et après un rapide coup d'œil à Rosalie, qui acquiesça, je me levais et enfilais mon manteau pour partir.

Dès que nous fûmes éloignées de la terrasse couverte et des chauffages dissimulés sous chaque table, je fus assailli par un vent glacial qui me fit claquer des dents. Nous nous mîmes en route et marchâmes ensemble sur East Superior Street, papotant de tout et de rien.

\- "Tu viens à la maison avec Rosalie après le boulot ?" S'enquit Alice lorsque nous nous arrêtâmes au passage piétons, la main nous autorisant à traverser étant rouge.

\- "Oui, je passerais !" Répondis-je rapidement en la pressant pour qu'elle traverse. Si de notre côté la main était rouge, elle était verte de la sienne. Et comme elle l'avait dit, il ne faudrait pas qu'Audrey meurt de faim en l'attendant. Alice commença à partir pour traverser… en marche arrière.

Rosalie souffla sur ses mains pour les réchauffer. L'hiver plutôt rigoureux de Chicago nous faisait geler rapidement, en ce mois de Mars. J'avais hâte que Mai et ses premières chaleurs arrivent, parce que supporter trois degrés tous les matins devenait éprouvant, bien qu'on ait déjà passé les plus basses températures.

\- "Bien, parce que j'ai plein de nouvelles fringues à vous montrer les filles !" Hurla Alice en frappant dans ses mains. Elle s'arrêta soudainement de marcher en plein milieu du passage piéton et regarda ses mains avec curiosité. Je compris qu'elle se demandait pourquoi il n'y avait pas eu de bruit, alors que c'était tout simplement du aux gants qu'elle portait. "Sans commentaire !" Fit-elle alors en baissant lentement ses mains et en relevant les yeux vers nous. Elle se tourna, nous faisant dos, et reprit une marche normale sur le passage piéton menant sur North Michigan Avenue.

J'éclatais de rire au comportement d'Alice puis lui fis un dernier signe de la main lorsqu'elle se retourna à moitié quand elle atteignit le trottoir, puis avançais avec Rosalie pour rejoindre l'autre côté d'East Superior Street après que la main soit passée au vert.

\- "Il faudrait qu'un jour elle arrête de se comporter comme… _ça_", déclara Rosalie après quelques secondes de silence. Je tournais légèrement la tête de façon à voir l'intéressée. De loin, je vis Alice arriver devant sa boutique, y entrer puis faire la bise à son employée et l'envoyer manger à son tour.

Je soupirais en retournant la tête vers Rosalie tandis que nous avancions sous les arbres presque sans feuilles de la rue bondée.

\- "Je pense aussi, mais… tu sais, c'est sa façon à elle de se venger de tous ceux qui l'ont fait souffrir. Elle était la biche effarée et elle se retrouve en chasseur féroce !" Déclarais-je en ne plaisantant qu'à moitié. J'enlevais d'une main une feuille morte qui avait atterrit sur mon épaule, puis la remit dans ma poche précipitamment. Il fallait vraiment que je pense à acheter des gants. "Les hommes sont cons. Regarde, toi-même tu le prouves."

\- "Moi ?"

\- "Yep. Si tu vis à Boystown, c'est pour une bonne raison. Les hétéros t'ont fait _souffrir_."

Rosalie renifla dédaigneusement.

\- "Un peu plus et j'entends les violons…" Marmonna-t-elle. Je lui jetais un regard noir et elle haussa les épaules. "Tous les hommes sont des porcs. Il y en a juste des moins pires que d'autres, comme-"

\- "Quil ?" Suggérais-je en m'étranglant à moitié en songeant au meilleur ami de Rosalie. "Rose, en toute objectivité – bien que l'amour rende aveugle, et je crois que dans ton cas il t'a aussi rendu sourde – tu l'as déjà vu manger ?" Ris-je écarquillant les yeux et en ravalant une grimace.

Mon amie s'esclaffa à son tour, puis me prit le bras avant de nous faire traverser la route une fois qu'une voiture d'une couleur improbable tirant sur le verune – vert/jaune, invention d'Alice – fut passée à toute allure.

\- "Bella, je préfère franchement que son côté porc se manifeste ainsi que d'une autre façon."

\- "Son côté porc ?" Relevais-je en arquant un sourcil. Rosalie me stoppa en mettant un bras devant moi quand nous arrivâmes devant _Chez Gino_. Les odeurs de la cuisine me caressèrent les narines, notamment celle des boulettes de viande. J'interrogeais Rosalie du regard et elle haussa les épaules.

\- "Tu as encore faim, pas vrai ?" Mon estomac répondit à ma place en se manifestant bruyamment. Rosalie rit et entra en me demandant de l'attendre dehors. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle ressortit en tenant un sac blanc en plastique entre ses mains et le souleva à hauteur de mon nez. "_Ta-daaaam_ !"

\- "Mhmm… boulettes de viande et… non, des frites ?" Souris-je en me saisissant du sac et en en sortant une petite barquette de frites. "Comment as-tu fait pour que ce soit si rapide et pour qu'ils me donnent des _frites_ ? C'est pas du tout Italien comme plat – ou je ne m'appelle plus Bella !"

\- "Roberto me devait un petit service, et figure-toi qu'il était en train de manger des… euh, je veux dire qu'il avait des frites au frigo", se reprit-elle dès qu'elle vit mon regard dégouté.

J'haussais les épaules et engloutit la frite que j'avais entre les doigts, qui s'était arrêtée à mi-chemin vers ma bouche pendant l'explication bancale de Rosalie.

\- "Je ne te crois pas une seule seconde, mais comme je n'ai pas vu son plat ça ne compte pas", ris-je en reprenant la route. J'engloutissais mes frites et mes boulettes rapidement, affamée que j'étais. "Donc, le côté porc…" La poussais-je en la désignant avec une frite.

Mon amie développa son idée.

\- "Je pense, non, _je sais_, que tous les hommes ont un côté porc."

\- "Euh… comme le côté noir de la Force ?"

Rosalie s'arrêta net alors que je continuais de marcher. Le son de son éclat de rire me parvint dans le dos et je me retournais pour constater qu'elle s'était arrêtée au niveau de la Chase Bank, pliée en deux. Je fis rapidement demi-tour pour la rejoindre et la soutins par les épaules pour l'aider à se relever et continuer d'avancer, tentant d'ignorer les regards curieux des passants attendant au distributeur de monnaie. Au dernier moment, je retournais sur mes pas et me dirigeais vers la poubelle située en dessous de l'ATM, y laissant le sac et les barquettes de nourriture – avec un regard d'excuse pour la vielle dame qui tentait de retirer de l'argent sans se faire emmerder par des cons comme moi qui venaient mettre des choses à la poubelle. Je l'entendis grommeler un "les jeunes de nos jours" plutôt colérique avant de m'éloigner à vive allure, rejoignant Rosalie qui essayait de retrouver sa respiration en essuyant ses yeux.

\- "Je comprends pourquoi tu t'entends si bien avec Quil." Je levais les yeux au ciel, la poussant une nouvelle fois à développer son idée du 'côté porc' alors que nous arrivions devant l'entrée du Prentice Women's Hospital. Je poussais la porte à double battant et laissais passer Rosalie avant d'entrer à mon tour dans le bâtiment.

Nous saluâmes Karen, la réceptionniste, quand nous passâmes devant elle en nous dirigeant vers les ascenseurs réservés aux médecins, slalomant entre les patients et les docteurs. Il y avait un écho assourdissant dans le hall, les pas de chaque personne raisonnant sur le sol en marbre du lobby d'accueil.

Rosalie se tourna vers moi en s'arrêtant.

\- "Je disais quoi déjà ?"

\- "Le côté porc qui sommeille en chaque homme", répondis-je en riant. J'appuyais sur le bouton d'appel de l'ascenseur et me retournais vers Rosalie pour entendre son explication.

\- "Ah, oui. Chez certains, le côté porc se manifeste en les faisant agir et parler comme des abrutis monstrueusement machistes, ou ça les fait penser comme des animaux en rut. Chez d'autres ça agit sur leur façon de se comporter au quotidien, comme le fait de manger en s'en mettant plein les mains et les vêtements."

Les portes métallisées s'ouvrirent et nous pénétrâmes dedans après que quelques personnes en soient descendues.

\- "Donc le côté porc est soit une manière de vivre, soit une habitude désagréable ?" Résumais-je. J'arrangeais mes cheveux décoiffés par le vent tandis que Rosalie appuyait sur les boutons du 3ème et du 8ème étage.

\- "Yep." Rosalie se regarda à son tour dans la glace de l'ascenseur et grimaça. Elle entreprit de sortir sa trousse à maquillage de son sac à main XXL, pestant comme elle ne la trouvait pas. "Regarde le Dr Shepherd", argumenta-t-elle lorsqu'elle trouva enfin son tube de rouge à lèvre. Elle s'appliqua une couche et pinça les lèvres. "Il est absolument adorable. Beau et intelligent. Mais il ne peut pas s'empêcher de traiter les femmes comme des mouchoirs. C'est viscéral. Être son amie est bien plus facile que d'être son amante parce que…" Elle rangea son tube et referma son sac puis releva la tête en affichant une mine attristée. "Une fois baisée, il passe totalement à autre chose."

\- "Tu parles d'expérience ?" Persifla une voix aigüe provenant du devant de la cabine. La grande blonde qui n'avait pu s'empêcher d'émettre cette stupide réflexion à voix haute se tourna vers nous et nous soupirâmes de concert en reconnaissant Lauren. Elle était gynécologue, au 5ème étage, et accessoirement la plus grande connasse que la terre ait portée. Je ne comprenais vraiment pas comme faisaient ses patientes pour la supporter… ni pourquoi elle avait encore des patientes, d'ailleurs !

L'ascenseur s'arrêta au 3ème étage, empêchant Rosalie de répondre alors qu'elle ouvrait la bouche. Elle sortit après m'avoir fait un signe, puis s'arrêta au dernier moment et se tourna vers la cabine.

\- "Même si c'était le cas, j'aurais au moins été baisée par lui, ce qui n'est pas ton cas, toi qui lui cours après depuis son arrivée ici." Sur le sourire victorieux de Rosalie se refermèrent les portes, et elle m'adressa rapidement un regard désolé avant que je ne la voie plus.

\- "Pétasse", souffla Lauren en arrangeant ses cheveux pour se donner contenance. "Comment fais-tu pour la supporter, Bella ?" Me demanda-t-elle en adoptant un ton mielleux.

\- "Pitié Lauren, ne me parle pas." J'eu juste le temps de voir la mine outrée qu'elle affichait avant que l'on arrive au 5ème étage et qu'elle soit obligée de descendre de la cabine. Les autres passagers de l'ascenseur avaient été incroyablement silencieux, mais cela arrivait souvent en présence de Lauren-la-connasse.

\- "Merci Jésus, Marie, Joseph et tous les apôtres", marmonnais-je en m'appuyant contre la paroi en verre. Je rougis en me rendant compte que mes collègues me regardaient plus ou moins discrètement et enfonçais encore plus ma tête dans mon cou, me faisant toute petite.

Je repensais à ce qu'avait dit Rosalie à propos du Docteur Shepherd, voyant défiler dans mon esprit toutes les nurses que j'avais surpris en train de pleurer dans la salle de repos après une soirée passée avec lui. Il ne voulait vraiment faire de mal à personne, mais dès qu'il voyait une nouvelle proie, il la lui fallait. Le fait que je sois mariée me permettait d'être une de ses bonnes amies, et je l'avais guidé quelques temps quand il était arrivé à PWH quelques mois plus tôt. Ce n'était pas comme s'il devait forcer les femmes à le vouloir, non plus. Garrett était grand, musclé, toujours bien habillé même si ses tenues devenaient rapidement froissées par ses activités. Il avait des cheveux châtains soyeux, des yeux bleus perçant et un sourire à faire pleurer de jalousie Miss Univers, était bourré d'humour et avait toujours un mot gentil pour tout le monde, ce qui était vraiment rare de nos jours. Non, il n'avait définitivement à forcer personne pour qu'on "s'occupe" de lui.

Cependant, si tous les hommes avaient un côté porc, j'en venais à me demander de quelle façon celui-ci se manifestait chez Garrett, et par extension, chez Jacob. Sa jalousie excessive ? Sa rancœur mal placée ? Sa colère perpétuelle ? Son manque de passion ? Son inactivité ? Son-

\- "Bella ?"

Je clignais des yeux et vis Kate se tenir entre les portes de l'ascenseur, les empêchant de se refermer. Je remarquais être arrivée au 8ème étage et sortit précipitamment, remerciant Kate.

\- "J'étais totalement dans la lune, merci de m'avoir attendue", m'excusais-je en lui souriant. Nous nous dirigeâmes toutes les deux vers la salle du personnel afin de nous changer avant de reprendre le service.

\- "De rien." Kate passa son badge devant le petit lecteur et la porte s'ouvrit sur un petit 'clic' électrique. Elle me précéda dans la pièce, me tenant la porte. "C'est aujourd'hui qu'est prévu le déclenchement de l'accouchement de Mrs Meyer, alors si tu venais à le louper parce que tu aurais atterri au 15ème étage à l'unité cancérologique par accident, elle m'en aurait vraiment voulu."

\- "Je m'en serais voulu aussi", ris-je en songeant à notre patiente. Je la suivais depuis quelques mois déjà en tant que pédiatre néonatal car son bébé avait eu un retard de croissance intra-utérin, ce qu'il fallait surveiller avec attention. J'étais heureuse qu'elle puisse enfin faire connaissance avec ce petit-être qui allait désormais partager sa vie. Je travaillais avec Kate depuis l'admission de Mrs Meyer à PWH, puisqu'elle était l'obstétricienne de Stephenie, et notre collaboration se passait très bien.

Mon métier était la chose que j'avais accompli dont j'étais la plus fière.

Mes études avaient été longues puisque j'avais fait les six années communes à tous les médecins, passé un examen me donnant le droit d'exercer et d'être embauchée dans un hôpital, puis avais enchaînée sur quatre nouvelles années d'études afin de me spécialiser dans la néonatalogie. Dix longues années que j'avais terminées deux ans plus tôt, juste avant mon arrivée à Chicago. De nombreuses personnes étaient curieuses de savoir comment j'avais pu finir mes études à seulement vingt-six ans pour une spécialité qui demandait tant d'années d'études. D'abord, j'étais de fin d'année, donc j'étais souvent plus jeune d'une année que mes camarades de classes. Mais la vérité c'était que j'avais sauté deux classes, ce qui me faisait deux années de moins que mes autres camarades. Je n'avais eu qu'une année de lycée et cela ne m'avait pas fait défaut. Je ne voulais pas être présomptueuse, mais j'étais intelligente et cela m'avais permis de finir mes études plus tôt que prévu.

Après seulement deux ans d'exercice en tant que titulaire, j'étais déjà reconnue dans mon domaine. Cela me faisait certes rougir mais me rendait surtout très fière de moi-même. J'avais travaillé dur pour en arriver jusque là. J'étais pédiatre, mais comme la plupart de mes collègues, je m'étais spécialisée dans une autre branche, soit pour moi la néonatologie. Je m'occupais des bébés dès leurs premiers battements de cœur et suivais même quelques adolescents jusqu'à ce qu'ils deviennent majeurs et se rendent chez un médecin généraliste. Bien sûr, puisque je n'avais que six ans de pratique derrière moi en tant que résidente et titulaire, je n'avais pas encore eu l'occasion de suivre un enfant jusqu'à sa majorité. Cela ne saurait tarder, cependant, puisque j'avais déjà plusieurs patients fidèles au poste, comme on dit. Certains, que j'avais connus lors de mon internat ou des mes années de résidente à l'hôpital de Seattle, avaient même choisi de me garder comme pédiatre. Ils prenaient l'avion jusqu'à Chicago et me faisaient pleurer à chaque fois qu'ils venaient me voir, que ce soit pour une simple visite de vérification ou pour me saluer. Je faisais moi-même les trajets jusqu'à Seattle, et dès que je retournais à la maison pour voir mes parents je passais faire mes visites à domicile. Être médecin était un métier passionnant, qui liait les gens et créait une relation unique entre eux. Voir un bébé naître et l'aider à grandir était incomparable. C'était comme si on faisait un petit miracle à chaque naissance.

Une fois ma tenue bleue enfilée, je passais fièrement ma blouse blanche et souris en regardant le badge indiquant "Isabella Black, Pédiatre Néonatal".


End file.
